The present invention relates to a burner for liquid fuels of the type which is driven with an approximately stoichiometric quantity of air, having a fuel feed pipe with a spray nozzle disposed concentrically in an air feed pipe; a terminal cone tapering in the direction of flow at the end of the air feed pipe in the plane of whose mouth the outlet opening of the said spray nozzle is located; and a hollow mixture-distributor body that is axially adjustable at a distance from the spray nozzle, said distributor having perforations and a convex surface opposite the spray jet. With this type of burner, the outlet cross section of the terminal cone of the air feed pipe is smaller than the cross section of the area of the mixture-distributor body as determined by the peripheral contour, and is so dimensioned that the issuing air forms a mixture with the fuel at a flow velocity that is greater than the velocity of flame propagation. As a result, the mixture-distributor is provided in the forward zone turned toward the spray nozzle by a tubular hollow body that functions as a shield which prevents an axial inflow of the fuel-air mixture. The shield is disposed near the mixture-distributor body, between the body and the spray nozzle, forming openings with the shield within which the parts that serve to enlarge the surface are disposed. Such a type of burner is known as shown by German Gebrauchsmuster No. 7,424,420.
The conventional mixture-distributor body causes much more rapid glowing than heretofore, but without harm to the igniting process so that immediately upon conclusion of the igniting process there is a steady blue flame which is absolutely free of soot or odor, with high CO.sub.2 values, and CO values far below the permissible CO value of 0.1% by volume in the waste gas.
Moreover, known burners also regulate combustion air by means of a drum slide and adjustable swirl vanes. Inner and outer air nozzles are disposed concentrically about the spray nozzle, whereby a swirl body is supplied between the fuel feed line and the inner air nozzle. At half load, the outer air nozzle is closed and air is supplied only via the swirl body. At three-quarter load and full load, combustion air is supplied by both inner and outer air nozzles, i.e. at all load ranges combustion air flows through the swirl body, which acts over the whole load range as the flame holder. It is thereby possible, in all load stages of such yellow burners, to have maximum combustion. In that type of burner there is no mixture-distributor body as in the present invention.